conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Remania
The Republic of Remania ' Please don't edit '"A shining example to all mankind. It was born out of the of fires of ambition and knowledge then freed from the evils of corruption through glorious insurrection. This is the very story of humanity and freedom itself."-Marcus Xaevire. 'Founding and the first revalution' In the year 2013 a rich and charitable scientist/businessman named Reman M. Talach (pronounced Ray-mon Tahl-lock) bought a small island in the Pacific Ocean and hired Scientist, Artists, Doctors, Intellectuals, and works from around the world then built started the construction of his new nation, one that he intended on being Utopian. He and his people finnished making the country in 2018. It was far away from the crime, corruption, and wars of the earth and for a time the people pf Remania (which the local began to call it) lived in a culture and Knoledge rich inviorment until C. S. Richmont. He was the new CEO of Talach Interprises when Reman Talach died and he began making many changes. First he began the production of state of the art weapons and selling them not only to armies around the world but to many terrorist groups. Secondly he elected himself the president of Remania and forced the populous to follow his rule of face exicution by his elite body guards of the PMC Tactical Corperations (Tac-Corp). So the people grew tired of oppression and in 2025 rebeled against their corrupt leader. The rebel leader became the man known as Marcus Xaevire who was just a simple worker who just wanted to save his family. Soon he relized that the whole nation was his family and soon after a year of hard fighting the country was free and Richmont was trialed and sent to his death. 'The American Occupation' Durring the revolution the United States of America had given unwanted aid to the rebels and after the war a occupation force was sent to the island. The Remanians did not like this and soon it became apperent that the Americans just wanted to steal all the weapons and technology for themselves so Marcus Xaevire (although being American himself) called for a imeadiate America withdral but all the president said was that "we as Americans are only securing our intrests". Marcus stage a daring act of independence and dropped a state of the art Ion Bomb which rendered the U.S. naval ships useless and then force the U.S. to abandone the occupation. For the first time in years Remania was now truely free. Post Revolution and WW3 Today the nation of Remania has become completely selfsestaning and independent from the rest of the world it sought to excape. While it is not a true Utopia it had become a meca for prosperity, culture, freedom, technology, and art which was at least 20-30 years ahead of the rest of the world in technology. It allows any intelectuals who want to excape the rest of the world (which the Remanians viewed as collasping) for a nation who will actualy move foward into the next era. Their point was made when the world was plunged into a third world war in which near 100 million would die. The only thing that effected Remania in the war was that a unamed faction (for certin copyright issues) infiltrated the nation and stole a state of the art Stealth Bellistic and a EMP Warhead. The Remanians witnessed the sheer power of their weapons when 2 were detonated above the United States of America in preporation for a Massive invation. The invastion was repelled though but the damage was done, not onlt the U.S. but the entire world was torn asunder. The allies had prevaled but the world was in need of unity. 'Unity, Peace, and Order' The world was in chaos. The allies had basic control over the world but with new refined attacks by a unamed torrorist organation and the only solution laid within the uniting of world efforts to destroy the anarchisrtic terrorists. Soon the world united to rebuild the shattered nations, destroy the terrorists, and to safeguard the future from more world wars. The Republic of Remania was eager to join for they saw now great progress in humanity but a quarter of the population still wanted to be independent. 'The Second Revolution' Although many were in favor of the change, a quarter of the population (mostly retired Tac-Corp agents and anarchists living on the island) oposed the union so a revolution broke out and in the year 2046 it ended with the loyalists victorious. Remania joined the union and began arming the troops of the unamed world union with the most most advance weapons in the world. The terrorists were crushed and the world was sent into a new era of peace but the world still lay in ruins so the world called apon Remania for help. The to worked together to rebuild and modernize the entire earth and soon a modified demcratic capitalist government and system was born and the alliance turned into a coalition and soon it acted like a republic. The very dreams of Reman Talach were relized and humanity began its new life united and free.